


Ring of Mirrors

by Beatboxingfetus



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games), apex legends - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Emotional, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Slow Burn, when i add the smut i will put a warning on it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 19:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatboxingfetus/pseuds/Beatboxingfetus
Summary: Vivian Long, AKA Dragonfly gets accepted into the Apex games to make a name for herself, and happens to grab the attention of the Apex's most popular Legend, Mirage AKA Elliot Witt. They team up together to fight for victory and fame but end up getting something much better in the end.





	Ring of Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> This story is all fueled by my raging love for Mirage, I would REALLY love feedback since I worked pretty hard on this, also I have art of my ocs if you want to see what they look like.

The air was thick with conversation, guests, legends and sponsors alike chatting and boasting about their bets and accomplishments. The room was heavily decorated with extravagant pieces of art and expensive furnishings. A huge crystal chandelier hung in the middle of the room, sparkling over everyone socializing on the guest floor. An acceptance celebration for a whole new batch of Apex ring fighters was taking place. Everything that the games had to offer was on display, riches beyond what you could imagine, fame, and the chance to start a new name for yourself. Banners of the most successful Legends hung proudly around the room in groups of three.

Each Legend brought a special set of skills they used in the ring, from extreme hunting skills to holographic projections used to fool enemies on the battlefield. Every half year the Apex Legends brought in a large number of Apex competitors to bring in money and more sponsors. No matter where you come from, what you come from, everyone is equal in the Apex games. ‘Or so that's what they told everyone’ a woman named Vivian thought so herself. 

Vivian sat alone at the bar, all dressed up, and for what? Knee high boots, thigh high leggings and a long sleeve black dress all for a ceremony attended alone. Stomach churning with anxiety from so many people around, many of them Legends that she admired. Nervously twirling the red straw in her drink. No friends were made in the tryouts, she only a sister who really didn't like the idea of her joining, but eagerly helped her become who she wanted. ‘I’m curious if they do an acceptance party for every batch of newly accepted ‘legends’ ’ she wondered. The program seemed to be teeming with people, and nearly everyone got accepted.

Resting her chin on the palm of her hand she sighed, really wanting the party to be over so she could get her room number, and chat with her sister, who she promised to call. It had been a week since she last had contact with her, since they weren’t allowed phones in the trials. Vivian could feel the anxious energy her sister was putting out even if she was, as her sister put it, “a bajillion years away”.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a hologram of a man pouring a drink at the bar appeared in front of her, ripping her from her thoughts and making her yelp. 

“Oh sorry about him, he tends to pop in whenever he wants” said a voice behind her, startling her yet again.

“Is that how you get the girls? Scaring them to dea-” she snapped before getting a good look at the man, who she now realized was one of the most popular legends in the Apex games “-th…”

“Something like that.” He smiled coyly at her, reaching out his hand. “Th’ names Elliot but by the look on your face I can already tell you know who I am, I mean, who can forget this face really?” He winked.

Vivian’s face lit up a bright red before taking his hand to eagerly shake it. “My name is Vivian. It really is nice to meet you I really admire your fighting techniques.” Smiling through the embarrassment. Mirage was one of the Legends she had admired the most, even if he was kind of cocky. The strategic advantages of holographic technology was always something that interested Vivian and her sister.

Elliot couldn't help but to feel pleased with himself. Nothing like seeing a cute girl turn red at the sight of seeing him. 

“What’s your poison?” He asked, gesturing to the hologram that was still over pouring the drink at the bar. “Unless you actually do use poison because I know a guy who uses that stuff and maybe you can compare notes. Though, he isn’t the social type. In fact he’s kind of weird if you ask me.”

Vivian snorted, “No, I don’t use poison, and I don’t need another drink, I already have one.” Raising up some fruity concoction. “Besides, hologram’s always leave a poor taste in my mouth.” Elliot chuckled at her comment, letting his hologram disappear. Green eyes peered up at him with an awkward smile; An uncomfortable silence fell between them as Elliot lost all the words he could think of.

“I, uh, am looking forward to seeing what you can do in warm ups tomorrow.” Scratching his head with a big smile. “If you ever need any tips you know where to find me.” He paused, thinking for a moment. “Actually you don’t know where to find me but you know I’m sure if you ask around…” ‘Why am I acting like such an idiot?’ Elliot said to himself, hologram appearing behind Vivian, with a facepalm. Elliot squinted his eyes at his own figure, ‘you get out of here you aren’t helping me!’ The hologram stuck out his tongue before evaporating.

Vivian glanced behind her in confusion.Raising an eyebrow to herself ‘Was he blushing? What happened to the smooth talker that was just here not even 5 minutes ago?’ Loudly, as if almost to save her from this interaction, the announcer came onto the microphone. 

“Acceptees please make your way to housing to pick up room numbers and personal items. We look forward to seeing you in the APEX GAMES!” Everyone in the room cheered for a moment before large numbers of groups began flooding out.

“ Well, thats me, It was really nice meeting you and if I ever need ‘tips’ i’ll definitely ask around.” snickering to herself. 

Elliot forced a laugh, sitting down at the bar. “Yeah.. See ya!” 

‘WHO SAYS THAT? SEE YA?!’

‘Why are you booing me? I’m you!’ Eyebrows furrowed into a frown as he talked to himself. Before any further arguments he felt a hand pat him on the back, a sponsor dragged him away from his thoughts for photos and press. 

People were stacked closely together in two seperate lines, shuffling at every slight movement as if that made the line move any faster. Looking down the aisle, Vivian saw that there were at least fifty other people in front of her and the next line over. ‘did they really accept this many all at once? I guess to fill up the games’ she pondered to herself. ‘But it’s not like people actually died in the ring, right? Everyone knew they were digital imprints and “almost” harmless as they put it.’

The line oddly reminded her of waiting in the office of her sisters work for hours. The feeling of being incredibly bored while surrounded by strangers was something she didn’t miss. Her sister, Mei, was an engineer who worked on repairing mostly weapons and sometimes armor for the war. In fact, her sister is the one who made her exosuit for the ring; Complete with tech she stole from her employers over the years. It was easy to do since her job required lots of moving around; War never stays in one place. 

After an hour or two of waiting, Vivian finally got to the front of the line. Grabbing her hand and placing it onto the scanning machine, she felt a warm sensation flow over her entire body. The scanner made an entire copy of each players DNA to help with the virtual aspect of the games, but it just made her feel like they were stealing her soul. Grabbing her two suitcases, she got her room number from the robot at the scanning station and began the search for the living area.

The soft light of the numbers 347 lit up a dim hallway as she pressed her hand against a cold scanpad. The door opened with a small click, and a wave of relief washed over her as she set eyes on her very own room. A small bed, closet and a very tiny desk filled up the cramped room. Barely enough space to even put her suitcases in, but it was hers. Unpacking one of her two suitcases, she hung up her exosuit and attachments in the closet, making sure to double check them for broken or missing parts. Since the suit took up most of the room in the closet, Vivian decided to Leave the other case that came with her regular clothes and niceties opened on the floor at the end of the bed. 

The bed was surprisingly comfortable she thought, propping up some pillows to get situated enough for a chat with her sister. Vivian had packed her small round friend from home, a rounded cat stuffed animal named Meko that she was now hugging with her chin rested on his soft head. Grabbing her tablet, almost as soon as she pressed the call button her sister picked up in excitement. “Hey dork!!” 

Vivian rolled her eyes with a smile, “Heylo sea-star.” Vivian said with a funny accent.

“And you wonder why I call you names…” Mei said with a chuckle, her face was covered in oil and sweat. “How did the tryouts go? I’m guessing okay since you’re there now.” Looking up from her work for a moment to look over her sister's face. Struggling to swallow a small lump in her throat before grabbing a tool that shifted down in size. She began to undo the barrel of a large gun, biting her tongue in concentration. But perking up to the sound of Vivians voice.

“They went well enough. Exhausting, and I definitely have a lot to learn. I’m hoping that the weeks worth of training before my first game will get me more ready.” Vivian admitted.

“How did the suit preform? Any mechanical issues? If it was goin’ buggy in any way I can talk you thro-” 

Before Mei could finish her sentence Vivian blurted out, “The suit was amazing!” an excited smile wide across her face. “Remind me again why they have you stuck there cleaning guns and repairing broken armor?”

Mei chuckled, blowing a strand of hair out of her eyes. “It pays well enough.” The truth is, Mei had applied multiple times for higher paying positions and bigger projects but all of her attempts had gotten snuffed out by the need for armor and weapon repairs. “So did they just give you a room after accepting you? Or-”

“I just got back from the acceptance party they threw for the us. It was pretty boring honestly. Well, maybe the last bit of it wasn’t so bad…” A coy smile creeped onto her face with a hint of pink.

“OH? I gotta know more now. Spill the bolts.” she said, momentarily pausing her work to listen.

“I met Mirage! THE MIRAGE!” Vivian said happily, dimples forming on her cheeks.

“Oh the weird looking one?”

“HE DOESN’T LOOK WEIRD!” she huffed, realizing she was being weirdly defensive.

“Mmm… Blinded by love already I see.” Mei said, large smirk on her face.

Vivian was choking on her own words in a huff. Face turning sour, lip in a pout. “He has interesting hologram technology I mean I WOULD have asked for notes but now? Pff.”

“The past week has changed you, sister… You’ve turned bitter.” Mei said with a hurt look, clutching at her heart. 

Vivian laughed with her tongue out in a snarl. “Why did I call you again!? All I’m getting is bullied.” 

Continuing with her work, Mei disassembled the barrel of the gun, taking a grease rag to clean out the guck. “Cause you love me, and miss me terribly.” 

“Oh yeah I forgot about that.” Vivian retorted, standing up to show her sister the room she had. “This is my own little room, the monotone grey colors really make it stand out from the others.”

Mei grinned at the comment, remembering all the boring army station houses they had before. It was how they decorated it to make it their home that mattered; Even though they both knew it wasn't going to be theirs for longer than five months. It was the two of them together that made it home.

“You know that it's what you do with it that makes it yours.” She said with a warm smile, wiping the sweat from her brow. Abruptly, her sister stood up in a salute.

“At ease. The following engineers step forward, Mei Long, Torbjorn Angles, Alex Dreineer, Jordan Kinser. Meet your sergeant immediately after reassembling your guns.” All Vivian could see was the ass of some high ranking officer until he left the room, and then her sister hurriedly start screwing things together.

“Sorry Viv, I gotta go. Call me tomorrow, or whenever. I love you.” Mei hung up the call before Vivian could even say anything back.

While Vivian knew late nights and short phone calls are typical with army life, she began to start feeling an overwhelming sense of grief. ‘I shouldn’t have left her there alone. I haven’t been alone my entire life what am I doing here?’ The lump in her throat was growing harder to swallow. But she was determined not to cry. This was her opportunity and she wasn’t going to waste it. Her sister had helped her so much; Encouraged her to live her best life, ‘This is what I was meant to do’ she told herself. Ignoring all the worked up emotions, she brought up Meko and hugged him tightly, slowly drifting off to sleep.


End file.
